Sins Arising
by Sakaijimaru
Summary: A new threat surfaces in Beacon Hills. Will they rise or fall to this occasion? #M/M #Sterek #OC&OM #Scorrish(?) ScottxParrish


The day way a beautiful day for Beacon Hills. Morning dew still within the leaves, flowers and grass of the local flora. The sun, shining bright and sharp over the inhabitants, a light pure and resonating.

A morning so perfect that Scott just had to enjoy it and go for a run. Ever since he'd been turned into a werewolf and had his asthma cured, he has become a more proactive person outside of lacrosse. Which doesn't really matter since he barely has time to be proactive seeing as supernatural problem after supernatural problem seem to arise. So this little running session was just opportune.

Deciding to take a break, Scott finds a little bench near the running track. It was made wood, wood that blended in with the fallen debris on the forest floor and that of the tree trunks, giving it an appearance that matches the very forest.

Scott sits down and leans back closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the bright, warm sun slipping through the canopy of the trees above.

He suddenly feels his phone vibrate inside his shorts that only goes above his knees and takes it out to see he'd gotten a message from his mother asking where he's at. He quickly replies with 'Taking a run', returning to basking in the sun once more.

Within the silence of the forest, Scott enjoys the sun for three minutes before he once again gets up and continues with his run.

Scott runs for a kilometer and sees the first two people, two guys, he'd seen all morning dressed like they were out for a run too. He smiles and waves to them whilst saying 'Hello'. As they were getting closer to him, he could feel something was wrong. The strangers eyes were weird. They were blood red. And not like an alpha werewolf's was red where only the iris changed but theirs. Theirs was completely red, even the whites and pupil.

His whole body tenses like a spring ready to expand at a moments notice as the two men suddenly start to run full speed towards him. His only reaction to them was to shift and become a werewolf.

One of the strangers try tackle and tackle him but the stranger's attempt fail as he maneuvers out the way. Scott's breath leaves his lungs as the other stranger succeeds where the first one failed. Scott was caught surprised by the strength of his tackler. The tackler lifts Scott up and holds Scott's arm behind Scott's back while other one begins to get up and makes his way towards Scott.

The stranger not holding him begins to punch Scott in the stomach, each hit harder the one before. Scott begins to feel the pain and his rage starts to build up. His face was red with anger, his veins bulging in his arms and face as he attempts to get out of his captors hold.

He attempts for five times before successfully breaking free with a roar that could've been heard for miles, a process in which he still sustained a great amount of pain for the lost time.

He gets his captor's hands and throws him over his shoulder into the bark filled ground and throws a right hook right in the face effectively knocking the stranger out. Scott runs towards the other man throwing two fast punches in the stomach and a right hook to the face.

The two his assailants are down and Scott reverts back to normal form. He stands there panting hard wondering what in the hell they were. He doesn't have time to ponder over things as he hears the sounds of running coming over his way.

His eyes go red and his body tenses at the prospect of possibly fighting another one of the things he's fought. His return to normal and his body relaxes when he sees Parrish in running shorts that reach three quarters down his thigh with a loose tank top that shows off his muscular body unseen before as he was usually in his police uniform. He has earphones on connected to a phone in an arm band at his biceps.

"Scott? Scott McCall?" Parrish says from afar taking out the earphones one by one. He walks towards Scott and sees the unconscious body of Scott's assailant which urge him to run forward in alarm.

"What the hell happened here?" He asks Scott noticing Scott taking a few steps back fists clenched.

"Did you do this Scott?" Parrish said while he checks the bodies pulse making sure they're alive. Yet Scott stands there unable to to say or do anything. "Look the help me get them to my car and bring them to the hospital. Then we're going to the police department"

The sudden mention of the police department made Scott's mind return back to earth and said...no practically shouts "Look they attacked me first! I swear to God it was all in self defense! Hell their eyes were all weird and red"

Parrish's response was just to stare at Scott for a few seconds incredulous, borderline judging him crazy. He then goes and opens the two mens eyes and sees just two normal pair of brown eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Okay, sure Scott but either way you're coming with me" he said with finality. Parrish begins to lift one of the men up, his muscles tightening and hardening at the weight of the unconscious man. The sweat from his run perfectly glistens under the rays of light. Scott becomes enamored at the perfect almost godlike man before him. His heart beats as fast as a hummingbird's wings, he could feel his face flushing and crotch hardening.

He felt like Parrish was the only person on the world and that they were like soul mates. His breath shorten and devolves to mere pants but as suddenly as the feelings for Parrish surfaced, they disappeared just as suddenly. Scott's confusion becomes obvious in his face as he wonders what in the hell happened to him.

Lifting the remaining body up effortlessly, he strides off following Parrish the bark crunching under the weight.

He spots Parrish shoving the unconscious guy in the back seat, his ass right in Scott's perfect view. Fortunately for Scott, the urge he had deep in the forest before hadn't surged. But it did instead awaken something in him towards Parrish. And Parrish's ass was definitely waking something.

Pushing away the thought, Scott trudges forward, unconscious body in tow. He signals to Parrish of his presence as he gets closer, his urge now rising. Yet this time it was different. He could still feel the attraction towards Parrish but he could now differentiate it. It was clearly an alien feeling, one that was forced and completely unnatural. He reflexively drop the body to the ground and searches the surrounding with his eyes going wolf.

"What are you doing Scott?" Parrish said, picking up the man from the ground and strapping him in beside the one he was carrying.

"Uh nothing...I thought I heard a...uh...a-a wasp" Scott quickly replies adding in swatting in the air motions for emphasis.

Parrish's eyes slightly close, the doubt clearly filling at least twenty meters in each direction and calmly says "Just get in the car" with a sigh for extra measure.


End file.
